


Crash And Burn

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The laptop is fried and Sam blames Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash And Burn

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, but they should be. I would let them have the fun that Kripke and Co do not.**

**************

"What did you do to the laptop?" Sam glared at Dean, hitting keys at random. 

"I didn't do anything." Dean rolled his eyes. "Why is it that everytime something happens to it, you blame me?"

"You surfed that Danish porn site, we got a virus."

Dean was sheepish and looked down at his feet. 

"You posted to that silly website, we got spyware."

Dean frowned and took a deep breath. 

"You installed some new game program, we crashed." Sam was growling. "Any more questions?"

"I **didn't** do anything." Dean shook his head in disgust. "You know, sometimes I think things were better before these goddamn things. We used to play cards at night, maybe a game or two of _Scrabble_ or even fucking checkers. Now you sit there and just stare at the monitor."

"Dean, I'm trying to find us a job. There were a few murders in...."

"Dad used to find jobs looking through newspapers. I'd sit with him and we actually," Dean smiled a bit, "we actually had fun." 

"This is quicker." Sam rebooted the laptop, growing angrier when the screen refused to boot past the Windows XP logo. "FUCK! DEAN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"I did nothing, Sam." Dean picked up his jacket and headed for the door. "And by the way...."

"What?" Sam was at this point grinding his teeth.

"Fuck you." Dean slammed the door as he walked out. 

Sam fumed for about ten minutes before he called Ash, the only person he trusted regarding his laptop, explaining that Dean screwed it up again. 

Ash walked him through some steps and got the laptop running again. _"Sam, was Dean on the updated **Hell House** site?"_

"Are you kidding?" Sam laughed. "The last time we ran into Harry and Ed, Dean wanted to strangle both of them. He stays far away from that site. Me, I love it. They're even weirder than we are."

_"I think you owe Dean an apology,"_ Ash told him. 

"Why? Because he went to some random porn site and downloaded a virus again?"

_"No,"_ Ash sighed, _"because I just got finished fixing up Harry and Ed's site. It seems somebody planted a virus there, and if you visited in the last day or so, you got it also."_

"Huh?" Sam's mouth fell open. 

_"Even the class-A virus programs I installed for you wouldn't have caught it,"_ Ash continued. _"Jo thinks a demon did it, and me, I wouldn't be surprised."_

"I just...I chewed out Dean for nothing." Sam's voice clearly squeaked.

_"That you did, Sam."_

"Thanks, Ash. Talk to you later. I have to go find him." Sam hung up and went after his brother. There was one bar in the town, and that was where Dean was, he just knew it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey." Sam sat next to Dean, asking the bartender for a shot of what Dean was drinking, which happened to be bourbon. 

"What, Sam?" Dean downed another shot and turned to his brother. "Did I break something else? Maybe delete an important file in your fucking laptop?"

"It was me." Sam kicked back the shot and asked for another. "Ash said there was a virus on the _Hell House_ site. And, uh, I owe you an apology."

"Whatever." Dean got up and headed to the pool tables, quickly catching the eye of a guy with bright blue eyes. "Game?"

"What's the stakes?" the man asked.

"Twenty a ball."

"Cool."

They went shot for shot for the first game, Dean allowing him to win, but not too easily. The second game Dean took, intentionally by the skin of his teeth. By the third, and four hundred dollars riding on it, Dean decided enough was enough and sunk every solid color ball, one after the other. 

The guy knew he'd been conned, but took it in stride, offering to buy Dean a drink. 

"No thanks." Dean knew better than to accept this kind of invitation; there was an underlying inference there, and he was so not in the mood. 

"C'mon," the guy persisted, "you fleeced me and," a smile, "I'm impressed and it's the least I can do."

"All right," Dean agreed, "a drink or two is fine." Maybe he was reading more into it. There **was** the possibility that all the guy did want was to share a couple of drinks with him - doubtful, but possible.

"And I'm Eddie."

"Dean."

The two sat, sharing a couple of shots, talking about football, cars and then got into a humorous discussion over the villainous Sylar of _Heroes_. 

After about an hour, Dean had had enough. He was burned out from their last job and just wanted to go back to his room. 

Eddie suggested they go back to his apartment for a little fun and games. 

"No thanks," Dean told him, laying a twenty on the table. "That's for the drinks." Eddie laid his hand on Dean's shoulder, but Dean shrugged it off. "I said no thanks," he reiterated. 

"Do you think I asked you to share a drink to have conversation? You're a pretty boy and I figure you wanted more than just the booze." He reached down and groped Dean, who grabbed his hand and shoved him away.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Dean asked, temper rising. "You should have gotten the message that I don't want you in my pants."

Dean didn't notice the fist Eddie made, but Sam did.

Sam was there a second later and grabbed Eddie's fist in his own (larger) one. "Unless you want it broken," he twisted, driving the man to his knees, "I'd back off."

Dean cocked an eyebrow at his brother. Part of him was ready to snap that he didn't need Sam to fight his battles, but the other part, the _brother_ part, knew that Sam was being just that, his brother. "Let him go, Sam."

Sam nodded and shoved Eddie backwards, laying him flat. "Stay away from what's mine."

Dean blinked at his words, but figured Sam was just running off at the mouth. "C'mon, let's go." He motioned Sam to follow him and the two returned to the motel. 

The moment they got inside, Dean turned to him and said, "Yours, Sammy? A little possessive there, weren't you? The guy must have thought we were...."

"I meant it." Sam narrowed his eyes and shoved Dean against the wall. "Mine." He ran his fingers under the back of Dean's shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin, pulling it off. He tossed it aside, slowly dropping to his knees. 

"Sam?"

"Shut up, Dean, and just go with the moment before I change my mind."

Dean swallowed hard and pursed his lips, forcing his mouth to stay closed. He wanted to ask, 'Why?' but decided against it. If this was what Sammy wanted, Dean wasn't going to tell him no.

Sam rubbed his cheek against Dean's erection, and unlaced first one, then the other, of Dean's sneakers, thankful Dean wasn't wearing his boots, Dean kicking them off. He undid his pants, pulling them down, along with the briefs, Dean stepping out of them. His cock was hard, with the first drops of precome gathered on the tip, and it was nearly Sam's undoing. So he drew on every ounce of willpower he had, lapped at the moisture gathered there, showed Dean his tongue and licked his lips. Then he stood up and motioned Dean to lay down.

Standing beside the bed, Sam undressed himself slowly, putting on quite a show for Dean. He crawled onto the bed, between Dean's legs and began a slow massage up and down along those legs, easing them apart, kissing and biting his way up. He sucked each ball into his mouth, ran his tongue along the thickening shaft, and placed a soft kiss on the tip, hearing the loud moan from the man under him. "Mmm, you like that?" Sam blew on Dean's cockhead, the tip of his tongue teasing the slit. His hands smoothed a path up Dean's chest, teased his nipples, pinching them, rubbing them. All the while he continued to lick at his cock until Dean was fully erect again. Sam licked his way up, this time swiping his tongue over the head, knowing he was slowly driving Dean insane. Sam grinned at him. "Just relax, Dean. I promise not to hurt you..." he leered, "...much." Hand moving back down, he teased at Dean's tightness, not entering, eyes never leaving Dean's. Fingers rubbing back and forth, he watched Dean's eyes slowly close, and chose that moment to ease one inside, just a bit. 

"Ahh...that's nice," Dean moaned. 

Sam pushed deeper, burying his finger, sliding in and out. The moment Dean was moving against him, Sam pushed a second inside, still keeping his eyes glued to Dean's face. He scissored them, feeling Dean begin to open, a third finger entering. Without warning, he shoved them deep, brushing Dean's prostate. 

"SAM! OH GOD! DO IT AGAIN!!" 

Sam obliged, making sure to hit Dean's sweet spot again and again, watching his dick jump to attention. When he felt like he was going to spontaneously combust himself, he reached over with his free hand, squirting lube out, taking his own hard cock in hand. He stroked himself slowly, hoping to last long enough to satisfy Dean. He thought of icebergs and sno-cones, but one moan from Dean and he was nearly undone. Resting his cock against Dean's hole, Sam braced his hands on his legs, pushing them back. "Here we go...." The head pushed in, and Dean's eyes popped open. 

"Ahhh...Sam, it's...."

"Pain, Dean?" Sam was concerned. He was certain that Dean had...."I thought you'd been with men before."

"I have, Sammy, I just never took bottom." Dean was panting. "I never wanted to before."

That made Sam feel a little better, but he still didn't want Dean to have pain. "It'll go away. Trust me." Sam eased further in, one hand smoothing across Dean's abdomen. "You're so damn tight." A little further, but Dean was fighting him, albeit unconsciously. "Dean, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me." Dean's eyes opened, meeting Sam's. "It's only me." He felt the muscles relax. "God, Dean, you're so beautiful." Sam slid in further. "It never felt so right." He gave Dean such a smile that Dean relaxed fully, and Sam slid all the way in. "That's it. I'm there, inside you...feels so good." Sam let his own eyes drift shut, enjoying the sensation. 

"Sam...Sam do something," Dean moaned, hands grabbing Sam by the shoulders. "Move or something...don't care." 

Sam met Dean's eyes. "Sorry...got lost for a moment." He rotated his hips, watching Dean's face again. "Did I tell you you're beautiful?" A brief pull out, hard push in. "Is it good? Tell me you like it."

"Oh yeah...." 

Sam was moving fast and steady, angling each thrust to ensure he hit Dean's prostate over and over. He pushed in deeper, leaning his body down, lips meeting Dean's in a breath-stealing kiss. Shifting back to his knees, he thrust even harder, eyes shifting to his cock, watching it move in and out. He was close, so close, and he intended to take Dean into the abyss of pleasure with him. "Touch yourself...wanna watch you come." 

Dean moved one hand from Sam's shoulder, caressing down Sam's chest, fingers sliding over a nipple, softly along Sam's abdomen. He grasped his dick lightly, stroking slow. 

"Jerk yourself off...hard and fast." Sam moved one hand over Dean's, watching Dean go absolutely wild as he stroked with him. "Fuck yeah!" Sam saw the streams of come shooting up and over their hands, finally letting himself come, pumping deep, feeling his release. He didn't stop moving until he was sure he was empty, that he had nothing left to give. Leaning down, he stole Dean's breath again as he eased from the tight heat, falling onto his back. "Damn, Dean, I think I just got religion." 

Dean managed to pull himself up, crawling up Sam's body. "Again Sam," he panted, initiating a kiss. "Do it again." 

"Again? What do you think I am?" Sam snickered. "The energizer bunny?" He got serious and leaned down for a kiss. "I'm sorry for accusing you of...."

"You don't have to say it, Sam. You just gave me your apology. It's the best apology I ever got and you're forgiven."

"Love me?"

"Today, I do."

"Good enough for me." Sam yawned against Dean's mouth. "I'll buy you doughnuts for breakfast, how's that?"

"Then I'll love you tomorrow also." Dean cradled Sam against his chest. "Night, Sammy."

"It's Sam," Sam murmured, smiling against Dean's chest. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean woke up to the fresh smell of coffee and his brother sitting on the small sofa flipping through a stack of newspapers. "What ya doin', Sammy?"

"Finding us a job. I picked up newspapers from three different states."

"What happened to searching on that?" Dean nodded to the laptop.

"Somebody told me this would be more fun," Sam smiled, "and I think he may have been right."

Dean stretched as he got out of bed, put on his sweats, washed up and sat beside his brother. "Got anything?"

"Three murders outside Taos. And," Sam flushed pink, "it wasn't even on the internet."

"I'd say _I told ya so_ but I'm thinking if I'm nice," Dean grinned, "I'll get a repeat performance of last night."

Sam put the paper aside, took the coffee cup from Dean's hand and walked him backwards until Dean fell atop the bed. "And you'd be right." 

Dean just smiled to himself, wondering how he was going to sit in the car after another thorough fucking. And then Sam was stripping him and he really didn't give a crap. 

They could always steal one of the motel's pillows to make him more comfortable for the drive.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> My daughter's laptop was fried, and she was using mine. I attempted to get on after her, and at first the internet wasn't working, so of course I blamed her. Being she was asleep, I called my son to rant and he said to stop blaming her when something goes wrong with mine, and yeah, of course he was right, the little shit. Either way, when I got on and this fic was born.


End file.
